With improvements in the integration of wireless communication systems, broadband antennas have become increasingly important. In use, since the wireless communication device is used adjacently to the human body, lower SAR, which is the Radio Frequency (RF) power absorbed by the human body per unit of mass of an object (W/Kg), is necessary. SAR value of the standard of the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) specification must be less than 1.6 W/Kg.